Lavi's Life
by xLavix
Summary: Lavi finds a journal lying on the floor so he writes his daily lifestyle with his friends in it.LaviAllen
1. Underwear and gayness

Mkay I did this gaiaonline in my journal but i thought you guys should see.

Today i saw lenalee's underwar! It was Kinda' scary...but you cant blame me!!!

How am i NOT supposed to look under that FREAKIN' MINISKIRT!!!

Also Kanda told me that allen was gay but i didnt believe him cause he had a smile on his face...!

so right before bed i went to go take a shower in the spring and to my surprise--!

I saw allen in there!

I dont know why but i was afriad to go talk to him!

in Lavis mind: Dammit Kanda you bastard you cursed me forever!!!!!! and with that i didnt take a bath so i went to bed!

PS i took a bath later that morning!

then when i saw kanda eating lunch hey smiled at me with an EVIL grin...

Ill never forget that day...

-- Lavi


	2. Lightness

woo part two! yeah this ones longer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh

nothing realy happened today... well in the morning i saw allen eating like a man has never eatn' before, So i said "hey allen, how much do you weigh?"

And he says" i dunno i never really thought about it..."

"Lets go check!"

"Lets Not."

"what?? Why???"

"PLEASE!!!!!!!?!?!?"

"Fine sigh" gets on a weight measre "100 Punds

"wow... your like...really light..." picks him up

"AGGHH!!! LAVI PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"wow your like the size of a baby! "

Kanda comes" whats going on?"

Lavi: "hey Yuu! Did you ever notice how light Allen is?!?!?"

Yu: "no cause im not gay and have never tried to pick him up!"

Allen: "Lavi im still in the air... "

Lavi: "Here" throws allen to Yu

Yu: "Hey! Grabs him (his changing from angry then confused "he IS light..."

Allen: "I AM NOT!!!!"

Lenalli comes in: Hey guys whats with all the yelling?

Lavi: Allen wont accept the fact that hes light... (evil grin)"

Lenalli: really??

Allen: NO IM NOT!! Lenalli dont believe them!!

Kanda: yeah accually he Is..

Allen: KANDA!?! NOOOO!!!!

Lavi: nw to see if he really is light...!

Lavi grabs allen and throws him to lenalli

Allen: AGGHH!!!

Lenalli: EEPP!!... Heh...your right he IS light...

Allen: WHAT!!?!?!?!?!

Lavi: wow ven a girl can pick him up... how sad... Mkay!! tomoroow let way him after he done eating and lets see how much hes gained!!!

Allen: WHAT NOO!!!

Ps and that all that really happened... so tomorrow we are thinking of sneeking up on he so he could be surprised!

------ Lavi


	3. the moment of truth

Heres three!! it not really as long as the other one but ah well... enjoy! ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mkay so i saw allen yesterday and we wondered how much he would wiegh before and after he ate. so we checking before breakfeast.

Me: maky allen get on the scale...

Allen: alright alright gve me a second...!!!

gets on scale. scale turning...100 pounds it said

Me: wow you didnt gain a pund from yesterday...

Allen: shut up lavi...

Me: okay okay hee hee! now go eat breakfest!

Later after eating at least 100 more punds...

Lavi: get on the scae already i cant wait!

Allen: ...gets on

goes to 120 then 153

Lavi: wow and you dont look fat either..pokes his stomach

Allen: your a jerk...

Lavi: hey look!points at scale8

sale says150...134...120...

Allen: NNOO!!!

Lavi: wow coool your losing punds in seconds!

110...107...102...100...95...90...

Allen: NNNOOO!!!

Lavi: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU ACUALLY **LOST** POUNDS!!!!

Allen: grabs lavi and picks him up You'll never speaking about this again...

Lavi: ...yeah sure allen...

and thst what happened!

--Lavi


	4. the head, the book, and the blood

Woo!! im acually trying to think of ideas here for this "story"...-.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!

its almost x-mas!!

i have no idea what o get allen!!

i think i like him more than i used too...-.- hes just... SO ADORABLE!!!

Last night i was at the library reading when he came and started reading with me.

Hours later I lost track of time and noticed it was 2:45 in the morning!!

I looked at Allen and he was fat asleep...he was so cute!

I had to wake him up even though i didn't want to but i just couldn't leave him there so for fun i Hit him in the back of the head with the book i was reading heres how i did it...

-----

"YAAAWN! ...OMG!! It it really that late?!!? O.o I have to get to Be-!" looks at allen

"Aww... the little Moyashi-chan fell asleep..." smiles at him Looks around then at his book

lavi grinned evily

"hmmm...sorry Allen i have no other idea how to wake yo up so..."

Lavi picks up book high into the air and--

WHAM!!!

...(silence)...

"...??..." Lavi starred at Allen,"...Allen??"

Blood trinckled down the table, " OMG!!!! ALLEN!! OoO

-----

Okay, yeah, of COURSE I helped Allen! (especially when I saw the blood...-.-)

He slept in my room that night (;D) cause i was afraid the bleeding wouldn't stop...

When he woke up that morning he had a HUGE headache he said i told him he fell off the bed last night but when

I told him that he didn't know why he was sleeping in my room...-.-

---- Probably the best day I've ever had...Lavi


End file.
